Living Legacy
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: "Kiki podia não dar continuidade à sua linhagem, mas ele deixaria um legado. Todo seu conhecimento, bem como o de cada antecessor seu estavam dispostos na impetuosa garotinha que certa vez apareceu toda molhada na porta de sua torre numa noite chuvosa, suplicando para ser treinada. Raki era seu legado vivo".


**Capítulo Único**

Os primeiro raios de sol entraram pelas frestas da cortina laranja e bateram diretamente nos olhos da menina adormecida atrapalhando seu sono, ela resmungou e virou-se na cama tentando voltar a dormir, mas os insistentes raios teimavam em importuná-la. A pequena ruiva poderia simplesmente fechar completamente as cortinas antes de ir dormir, mas sabia que jamais levantaria da cama se não fosse daquela forma.

Lentamente, sentou-se coçando seus grandes olhos verdes, tendo o habitual vislumbre de seu quarto, trocou de roupa e, bocejando desceu as escadas da torre. O familiar aroma de café, leite e pão recém assado invadiu suas narinas e fez seu estômago roncar.

A cozinha era simples, como tudo naquela torre, as mesas e cadeiras eram de madeira e tinham sido renovadas pelo antigo mestre de Kiki, as paredes tinham uma suave cor pêssego, os armários e tom bege estavam dispostos ordenadamente e dentro deles todos os utensílios estavam em uma primorosa organização, o fogão era a lenha e ficava em um canto mais afastado onde a ruivinha estava proibida de ir.

- Bom dia, Mestre Kiki - disse terminando de descer as escadas.

- Bom dia, Raki - o homem respondeu enquanto terminava de pôr a mesa - Dormiu bem?

- Uhum - ela confirmou sentando-se na cadeira de madeira - Sonhei com o Santuário de novo. Não que faça sentido, já que nunca fui pra lá.

O homem ouvia a discípula contar os detalhes sobre o sonho enquanto tomavam café da manhã, para alguém que nunca tinha visto o Santuário, Raki sabia descrevê-lo de forma assustadoramente precisa ao que já foi um dia. Kiki desejava em seu íntimo que a pequena jamais tivesse que ir ao Santuário e o visse na situação lastimável em que se encontrava, por algum motivo o Santuário nunca tinha se recuperado da Guerra Santa e as doze casas, apesar de em pé, estavam arruinadas.

Muitos diziam que tinha a ver com o fato de Athena tê-los abandonado e fugido para uma ilha, e em 13 anos a divindade jamais retornou à Grécia. O centro de treinamento de novos aspirantes foi movido para outro lugar, para uma escola...

Kiki não conseguia se acostumar com aquilo.

Era bom que essa escola fosse muito boa, o jovem cavaleiro de ouro sentia que a desforra de Mars não tardaria e quando chegasse, desencadearia um novo ciclo de batalhas.

Sempre fora assim desde os tempos mitológicos, um Deus puxava outro, todos querendo o controle da Terra.

Muitos perderiam suas vidas nessas batalhas, seu próprio mestre foi condecorado Cavaleiro de Ouro e recebeu a Armadura de Áries com apenas sete anos junto a tudo o que isso implicava, esse era um peso que não queria colocar sobre os ombros da pequena garota.

Olhou para a menina enquanto ela devorava uma fatia de pão com geleia de uva, ela era tão parecia consigo mesmo quando criança, tinha o mesmo entusiasmo, a mesma alegria, a mesma lealdade, a mesma vontade ajudar, a mesma inocência no olhar antes de as guerras virem e levarem tudo...

Até mesmo as madeixas ruivas e os olhos esmeraldinos, apesar de que o cabelo dela era bem mais ruivo do que o seu.

Raki, em outra vida, poderia ter sido sua filha. Nesta, ela tinha um destino cruel e ele não daria continuidade à sua linhagem.

Levou a mão ao bracelete dourado que usara sua vida toda, aquilo era tudo o que tinha de seus antepassados, só os Deuses sabiam desde quando ele estava sendo passado de geração em geração em sua família e agora desapareceria com ele.

- Mestre Kiki, está com dor?

A voz infantil o tirou de seus pensamentos e o fez mirar os grandes orbes verdes da discípula.

- Por que pergunta isso, Raki?

- Porque você está segurando o seu braço há algum tempo... - ela respondeu olhando-o preocupada.

Kiki apenas maneou a cabeça negativamente e deslizou o bracelete para fora de seu braço.

- Raki... Sabe o que é isso? - perguntou estendendo a peça a ela.

- O bracelete da sua família - a pequenina disse voltando ao seu café - O que tem?

- Eu quero que você fique com ele.

A ruivinha afogou-se com o líquido e começou a tossir.

- M-M-Mas Mestre Kiki... Eu... Eu não posso, ele é seu, da sua família - ela disse nos intervalos das tosses.

- Mas quem seriam estes além de você? - O cavaleiro sorriu terno. - Vou te ensinar algo, Raki, algo que nem mesmo os Cavaleiros de Ouro sabem fazer... Bom, a não ser eu, claro. Pegue o bracelete. - ele viu a menina tomar a peça nas mãos, ainda que hesitantemente, manuseando-o com cuidado, como se temesse que fosse quebrar. - Você consegue me dizer do que é feito?

- Orichalco e pó de estrelas - a resposta veio quase que imediatamente, a garota era boa em identificar materiais, muito melhor do que o próprio Kiki fora naquela idade - O mesmo material das armaduras dos cavaleiros.

- Perfeito, Raki. Agora eu preciso que se concentre, quando você queima o seu cosmo você visualiza o seu mini universo interior expandir-se para fora do seu corpo, preciso que faça o mesmo com o bracelete, lembre-se que assim como as armaduras, ele está _vivo_, chegue ao núcleo dele, abra-o para você e me diga o que sente. Demore o tempo que precisar.

O ruivo acomodou-se mais confortavelmente e serviu-se de uma nova xícara de café.

Kiki podia não dar continuidade à sua linhagem, mas ele deixaria um legado. Todo seu conhecimento, bem como o de cada antecessor seu estavam dispostos na impetuosa garotinha que certa vez apareceu toda molhada na porta de sua torre numa noite chuvosa, suplicando para ser treinada. Raki era o seu legado vivo, e de certa forma ela era sua filha, não havia outra pessoa no mundo que merecesse mais aquele bracelete.

- Mestre Kiki, eu acho... Eu acho que encontrei alguma coisa - a voz infantil tirou o homem de seus pensamentos - Tem alguns cosmos, acho que eles querem dizer algo, mas eu não consigo entendê-los.

- Isso mesmo, Raki, são cosmos - ele respondeu satisfeito - Um dia você vai conseguir entender, não se preocupe, mas sabe por quê eles estão aí? - o ruivo fez uma pausa para ver a pupila negar - Como eu disse, assim como as armaduras, o bracelete está vivo, ele tem a memória de seus usuários, cada um representado por uma fagulha de seu cosmo.

- O seu está aqui também... Eu senti - a menina disse hesitante - Vai ficar aqui para sempre?

- Enquanto existir uma única lasca desse bracelete, Raki, o meu cosmo estará aí. Você vai ficar com ele?

Como resposta, a menina apenas deslizou a peça por seu braço esquerdo, exatamente como tinha visto Kiki usá-lo tantas vezes; a manga de sua camiseta cobria seu braço inteiro, mas o significado daquilo que importava, e ela estava com medo.

- Mestre Kiki... Isso não significa que você pretende morrer, não é? - a pequena sentia as lágrimas começarem embaçar a sua visão, por mais que lutasse contra elas.

O ruivo levantou-se da cadeira e deu a volta ao redor da mesa, parando bem ao lado da pupila, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado para que ficasse na altura dela e estendeu seus braços, para os quais ela foi sem pensar duas vezes. As lágrimas silenciosas da futura amazona molhavam a camisa do ariano, mas ele estava mais preocupado em acalmá-la, uma mão a amparava, mantendo-a no lugar, enquanto a outra afagava as melenas da cor de vinho tinto.

- O destino de todos os cavaleiros é morrer em batalha, você sabe disso, Raki, mas você também sabe que não vou sacrificar a minha vida a toa, eu tenho motivos para viver e um deles é fazer de você a melhor Amazona de Áries que o mundo já viu. - sua voz soava calma, constante.

- Eu... nunca vou ser... melhor do que você, mestre - ele disse entre fungadas.

- Oh... Você será. - ele olhou para cima como se estivesse tendo uma visão - Eu sei que você será.

**- FIM -**

**N/A:** Bom pessoas, é isso, eu sei que a fic é bem simplesinha e tal e eu nem sei se alguém já escreveu uma fic com esse tema (se já escreveram, me desculpe, eu não li), mas depois de ver uma imagem na facebook esses dias e outra imagem da Raki vestindo a Armadura de Áries eu tive essa ideia e não resisti em escrever (afinal é uma oneshot inofensiva hehehe).

Bom, se gostaram deixem reviews ou pelo menos sinalizem colocando a fic na lista de alert (não vai ter mais caps mesmo então ta de boa) pra eu saber.

Beijinhos da Sel!


End file.
